Unbearable
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Lucy drives herself sick denying her body the energy she needs. Submission for nalulovefest 2018!
1. Meeting

**HI! School's almost over ugh I can't wait, I'm having a party with a few friends and we're gonna watch Christmas movies and bake cookies, eek!**

 **It's nalulovefest so here's one of my submissions, it's long so I wanted to give it it's own one-shot, go into the nalulovefest tags on Tumblr if you want to read my other three! It feels like Tumblrs a wasteland I haven't heard from a lot of my usual fans this week :/**

 **But yeah I have a couple research papers due soon so I really need to focus ;-; wish me luck!**

 **I really want to get far with Greedy Dragon over the winter, I have so much in store for that story ugh you don't even know! Is it weird I'm more excited about the Gruvia details? THere's a lot of drama in store for them! Same with Natsu and Lucy omg I don't have enough time in the world!**

* * *

Lucy flushed as she forced herself to eat another bowl full of berries, clenching her legs tight together in efforts to ignore the throbbing of her center. She refused to allow herself to give in to her other half, cringing as her guard, Loke entered her bedroom.

"Princess... you know it's not good to ignore your body at times like this." He frowned, the staff and himself always worried when Lucy insisted on starving herself of sexual energy. "Please, let me give you some again."

"N-No! You remember what happened last time! I almost killed you..." She teared up, a single kiss was all it took to take over half of his energy.

"It wouldn't get so bad if you regularly ate, Lucy-hime," Virgo said as she came in behind her brother, taking the bowl and giving Lucy a glass of water and a couple pills.

"I can't d-do it..." She groaned, thankful when the pills took away the endless churning of her stomach. "You know I can't."

"I think it may be good to take a walk outside, the smell in here isn't helping," Her pink haired maid said as she helped the princess out of bed, shooing the knight away while she changed her out of her nightgown and into a thicker dress to accommodate for the midnight air.

Lucy was indeed calmed by the fresh air, once flushed and fevered cheeks returning to their peached shade, the blonde insisting that she walk alone. Loke grumbled as she walked off, knowing that she would use this time to sneak into the public woods surrounding the west end of the castle. He was not one to defy his princess, guarding the path she took until she would make her return. Thankfully the king and queen were away and two kingdoms over, otherwise they would have his head for letting her walk off into the night by herself.

She tried so hard to follow in her mother's footsteps, unable to fathom just how the queen had been able to let herself eat so regularly from whoever she could. Though she fell in love with her father, there were countless men before him that she had eaten almost to their death before the palace sent them away to regain their health. Though Lucy was a succubus as well, and her parents had lined up many healthy young men for her to feed on, Lucy could not stand the idea of sharing herself with someone who didn't mean anything at all to her. Especially when she knew there was the more likely chance of their death, for she was much powerful compared to her mother.

The princess was often sick because of this, berries and suppressants her meals since her fourteenth birthday. The fruit helped curb her hunger, and the medicine took away the urge to jump on anyone. She knew the pills were becoming useless, the time between when she took them shortening every year. It was her eighteenth birthday almost a month ago, and she needed to take them at least three times a day. She had hoped to find someone she cared for soon, much more than that of the castle residents that she had known since childhood. It brought her to tears whenever she thought about what pain she had given Loke, putting the head knight in the hospital for at least two weeks before he felt like himself again. It worried practically everyone since the lion was such a promiscuous person, to begin with.

She sighed as she looked to the moon, enjoying its light as she walked through the trees, grateful that Loke had left her alone to walk through the woods by her lonesome. She knew her way around it well enough, escaping to a nearby pond every once in a while, where she often found a strange blue cat fishing at any time of the day or be it at night.

"Happy," She called to her friend from a distance before appearing before the trees, the small exceed waving his hand for her to join him.

"Lushii! I haven't seen you in a while!" He chirped, planting his pole into the dirt before floating up and into her arms.

"I've been a bit busy, I'm sorry I haven't had the time to visit," She sighed as she rubbed her cheek into his fur, smiling when he began to purr.

"Don't worry! You can help me catch fish now that you're here!" She laughed as he flew above the water, Lucy kicking off her shoes and taking a seat in the grass. She would train her ears on the water and point to where she heard the most movement, the cat-like-creature darting below the surface and coming up with a big catfish he struggled to hold. He would fly back and put them in a net he carried, taking at least six or seven from the pond before flying them off to who knew where his home was.

"I hope you're not going to eat that all by yourself, I'm sure you'd get a sick stomach." Happy shaking his head as he finished tying the bag closed.

"I eat them with Natsu! Don't you know him?" She quirked a brow, never knowing anyone by that name.

"Is he a friend of yours? Another exceed?" She pouted as he roared with laughter, falling into his back and rolling around in the grass.

"Natsu, an exceed?! That's so funny, Lushii!" She huffed as he continued to laugh until there were tears in his eyes, Lucy insisting that he clear up the misunderstanding.

"Don't you know anything? He's a fire dragon, I'm sure I told you that before." Happy scoffed, the princess' eyes bugging for a moment.

"Eh?! A dragon?! I think I would remember if you told me you were friends with a dragon!" He laughed at the anger in her cheeks, Lucy pushing aside her surprise and confusion aside for a moment knowing it would only spur the exceed on.

"He's my best friend, I'm sure you've just got some lousy ears, Lushii." She puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes, about to ask more questions concerning his mystery friend before she doubled over with a sudden rush of heat.

"O-O-Oh... oh n-no, not right n-now," She cried as her hunger returned tenfold, body shaking and quaking as the pain took her over.

"Lushii?" Happy rushed to her side, pressing a paw to her forehead, shocked by the sudden heat. "I-I'll go get help! Don't worry!"

Lucy whined as she held her stomach, almost nauseous as the blue cat slung the fish over his shoulder and took off at maximum speed. The heat clouded her mind, lips fumbled as she tried to call out for Loke; hoping that he would hear her even this far into the thicket. She rolled onto her back, hoping the cool air of the night would do something to help fight off what was now a sauna under her thick, pink dress. The sensitivity of her body began to grow, so much as a flick was bound to send her spiraling. The wind suddenly shifted, Lucy's eyes following the movement as she watched Happy land to the ground with his friend in tow. It was a terrible moment to see this creature shift back into a boy, unable to fully appreciate just who had flown to her rescue.

"I think it's her stomach, Natsu! I don't know what happened!" She cringed as the exceed began to cry, lifting her hand shakily to caress his cheek and wipe away the globs of tears.

"Go get some tea from Madame Porly, I think that might help," Natsu instructed him, Happy nodding though reluctant to leave her in such a state. She gasped as he came closer to her, shaking her head in failed attempts to get him to go away.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I won't hurt ya," He tried to calm her down, Lucy heaving as she sat on her knees, choking out lies of how she could manage on her own.

"P-Please, you can't get near me," Her voice was strained, Natsu quirking a confused brow as he crouched down to her side.

"If it's a problem with a firebug, then I can help!" His hand rested on her shoulder as he gave her a wicked grin, Lucy yelping as his touch sent a wave of shivers down her spine. He ignored her as he came closer, his nose a hairs breath away from the nape of her neck, Lucy steadily losing her ability to control herself.

"I-It's not that...p-please! I-I'll hurt you!" She cried hysterically, only further worrying the dragon. He still didn't seem to understand, sniffing down her body to try and find the source of the problem. She was sure she flushed more, if that were even possible, as Natsu caught a whiff of her spilling honey.

"You... are you hungry?"

"I-I'll be okay, I n-need to get home," She begged, nervous as he grabbed her, nose falling victim to the surprisingly sweet scent he gave off.

"You'll die at this rate, idiot," He grumbled as he took her cheeks into his palms, both of them nervous as they shared a first kiss. Lucy's body reacted desperately, pushing the dragon onto his back and stealing his lips again, wrapping them both in a fevered hold. Natsu struggled to keep up with her, frightened by her sudden strength, giving in to the soft caress of her tongue against his. They rocked so carelessly at the ponds edge, dunk of cold water bringing Lucy back to her senses, surprised at how full she already felt.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Lucy waded to Natsu's side as he sat in the shallow water, shaking droplets from his hair. "You're not, are you? I didn't take too much, did I? I really didn't mean to be so forceful,"

"You barely took a drop," He cackled, feeling just as he did when he arrived. "I'm a dragon, you know. I'm at least a hundred times bigger than this form."

"Eh..." Lucy seemed to begin crying again, Natsu flushed and hurried to calm her down. "I was sure that if I kissed anyone, they would die...!"

"You're such a weirdo as if that would happen!" He laughed, Lucy grumbling as she splashed him with water.

"Not everyone is full of energy like you, I almost killed a friend the last time I let someone kiss me," He was more apologetic, realizing the full burden she was to herself, raising a hand to brush out the wet hair fallen on her face.

"Are you still hungry? I don't mind helpin' you out," He shrugged, Lucy blushing as her hands fell in her lap.

"You don't need to do that... besides, I don't want to eat from someone I don't love," Natsu somehow embarrassed by her confession, scratched the back of his head as he turned away from the princess.

"I can't let Happy's friend get sick when I know I could help. Besides he tells me that you help catch our food all the time. I want to make sure you're okay." She bit her lip anxiously as she rose her eyes to meet his, both vibrant with pink cheeks. He closed the distance between them again, Lucy quick to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer. She pressed her chest flush against his, delighted as Natsu's hands fell to her hips, their movements slow but eager to come together.

"Natsu, Lushii, I'm back!" Happy called, confused as he looked around and didn't see either person in sight. As he neared the raised end of the ground above the water, Natsu poked his head up, jumping with Lucy in his arms to greet the exceed.

"I thought the water might cool her down," he lied with a sheepish grin, Lucy nodding as he set her back down in the grass.

* * *

 **Tell me how you like it! I really like dragon and princess AUs right now uuuuugh**

 **same with succubus!Lucy**


	2. Climax

**I sat in the bathtub while I dried off and spent almost an hour on this? Idk why but I write the best one-shots while I sit in there, I shower without the lights on too, it really helps clear my mind**

 **Um yeah I have a week left and still a bunch of work to do lmao so I'll see you after the 17th, I really want to work on Greedy Dragon ugh**

* * *

He visited every night he could, flying under the moon as it was high in the sky, waving to those who had gotten to know the dragon per their princesses request. She felt awkward introducing him, telling the staff who looked after her that he was a friend, and nothing more. Loke was suspicious, there when the pink haired fellow stepped out of the woods with Lucy in his arms. He drew a sword faster than either could speak, Lucy, rolling her eyes and swatting the metal away from them as she frowned.

"Idiot, don't go waving that thing around! He's a friend!" For the princess to be so chummy with a man he had never seen, the lion felt the odd burning of jealousy in his stomach. The stranger set her down, Lucy blushing as she wished he and the blue cat that went unnoticed a goodbye and spoke promises of the two visiting her at the castle. The knight knew her since childhood after all, and they had been the best of friends. He pouted childishly when Lucy seemed to sigh lovingly at his departure, grumbling about how the princess never treated him with such a look. She rolled her eyes again and pushed him, surprised by her own strength as he toppled over. Lucy brushed off the incident as she helped him up, the lion raising a brow but agreeing to put the issue aside. Their princess had been sick for years, barely had the strength to do anything other than reading or taking a walk now and again. He spoke to Aries that night about her suspicious behavior, the ram only able to listen before her opinion on the matter was shushed, the lion hungry to devour the poor girl.

Aside from the head knight, the palace had become accustomed to the dragon and exceed visiting the princess, eating lunch and sometimes staying for dinner, the queen more than the king taking a liking to his overzealous behavior. He entertained her in the courtyard, mesmerizing many with his skills of fire, Lucy breathtaking at every turn of his body, every puff of his flames. He had even grown to full size in the garden for her to see, the dragon purring as hands scratched the sensitive patches of his scales, Lucy enthralled by their silky touch. His scarf was sewn of scales as well, from his father before shortly passing away. He had cousins, more dragons beyond the hills that he visited from time to time, the youngest one living with the best healer in Fiore, practicing her craft every day. He knew Lucy would love her, save for the other dragons who were more of a pain in the ass than a guest worthy of receiving an invite.

When the sun began to set, Natsu and Happy would take off, the dragon returning once the town was still and the stars watched from above. Guards either waved or ignored him, the pink haired hybrid flying into the princesses room through the usually open patio doors. She would always be sitting nervously at the edge of her bed, Natsu's heart beating a mile a minute as he took in her moon bathed glow. His hand would run through her hair, nose pressing to the crown as he inhaled her clean scent. She always smelled so wonderful after a hot bath.

He would strip his shirt, both locking eyes as they crawled to the middle of the bed, the heat between them growing as seconds went on. He liked how embarrassed she always was before her instincts kicked in, Natsu growling and shaking his nonexistent tail as she seduces him with her pheromones. Lucy was glad her room was enchanted with soundproofing spells, both beyond loud when it came to their games.

He was a tease, hot fingers caressing her thigh, Lucy biting her lip as he dragged her closer to him. His lips would always delicately grace her décolletage, eyes piercing as they stared back into her own. She would nod and allow him to abuse the spot with kisses, glad her skin could absorb such deep love bites after their heated embrace. Natsu was disappointed to see his work from the previous night gone, but always eager to sink his teeth into the newly polished skin. He took his time working her up, breasts in his hands, her nightgown bunching at the waist. She endured the sensual licks against her pert nipples, crying wantonly for more, for the rough dragon she knew he was.

He would kiss down her stomach, admire every line and fold, blow heat to watch her twitch. He liked to torture the pudgy flesh around her belly button, husky words delighting her ears as he kissed every inch he deemed perfect. Her full hips and jiggling thighs lifted into the air as he held them, groaning against them as he adored her soft skin. Squeezing him as he pleasured her with his tongue, Natsu embarrassed her by emphasizing just how great it felt against him. She was hungry for more as she came, flipping the beast onto his back and taking rightful control of her meal. His mouth was hot, tongue like a stream of molten lava as it graced her own with a hello, Lucy addicted to swapping spit with such a rugged being. His pointed canines pulled as he lip, Lucy grinding further against him, whining at the feel of his thick boner. She could never wait, greedy to have him in her hands, to watch as Natsu unraveled in her mouth, eyes rolling back as she felt his semen splatter against the plane of her tongue.

She could never describe the sensation afterward, but in the heat of the moment, Natsu's spunk was undeniably something she craved to swallow, her own sex spilling with honey as she got a taste. He was _good._

Lucy teased him with acts of her own, pulling herself away as he came down from his high, falling back into her flurry of pillows with legs spread from him to see the sticky juices clinging to her legs and folds, wanton moans begging him to take her. She shivered as scales patterned his skin, smiling sweetly as he readily got on top of her, lips spouting harsh words in her ears. Natsu liked dirty talk. He liked to see her struggle to find words when he asked her a question when he insisted on receiving an answer if she wanted to come.

"You're so dirty, Luce," He would breath hotly as he stuffed her with his heated cock, back arching and eyes rolling as he slowly rocked his hips. "You need it that bad, huh?"

She would nod and he would snap his hips, demanding a clear answer and growling eagerly when she complied.

A strong gap moe; Natsu never demanding anything she felt shameful to answer when they played during the daytime. Their relationship had grown steadily from kisses to roaming hands, pleasures of the mouth, before Lucy was craving the deep entry of his dick kissing the entrance of her womb.

She was a slave to him, the other way around similarly when Lucy was dominant and skillfully tied Natsu down more than once. The silk from his scarf never left a mark but dug sensually into his skin when she pulled it tightly around his wrists. He would take the time to fully appreciate Lucy as she rode his cock, lips pulling into a smirk as he watched her slam against his hips. She licked her lips as she rocked against him, begging for his cum and flushing furiously when he bucked back against her. Even without his arms to hold her down, one look and he gripped her heart and penetrated her with his fire, melting the princess inside out. He was hot as he filled her, the feeling always satisfying the princess as they both panted delightfully in the remnants of their heat.

It was always curious as she fell asleep not long after, Natsu tucking her in and leaving a note before flying back to his home in the mountains. Lucy would blush as soon as she woke up, a light flutter in her heart as his sweet words told tale of how much he enjoyed their time together.

* * *

 **If you think I'm going to sequel other one-shots...**

 **We'll see**


End file.
